The present invention concerns hydrokinetic coupling appliances, notably for motor vehicles, equipped with a locking clutch, usually referred to as a "lock-up" clutch, for mechanically making their turbine wheel and their impeller wheel integral with respect to rotation, as described for example in the document FR-A-2 726 620.